


We talked about this

by theycallmesuperboy



Series: Daddies' little girl [1]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallmesuperboy/pseuds/theycallmesuperboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Wade finally get around to adopting a kid, the three year old May Parker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We talked about this

"I- I don't think this is a good idea," Wade mumbled, pulling away. He was frowning and not looking at Peter. Peter sighed and closed his eyes, leaning against the wall. Opening them again, he looked at Wade, who was still looking anywhere but at Peter.

Peter reached out for him, taking Wade's face in his hands, "Hey, hey, look at me," forcing Wade to look at his boyfriend. 

Wade regretfully looked, frowning the entire time. Peter frowned, "Why? We talked about this."

"It's just- she- look at me! I'm not exactly handsome, I'm not going to win Mr. America!" he tried to joke, but Peter shot him a glare. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and scuffed his shoe on the tile. 

"I happen to think you look just fine."

"She's just a kid! What if I scar her, or somethin'?"

Peter leaned in close and pressed his forehead to his boyfriend's, and asked, quietly and amused, "Does  _Deadpool_  actually  _care_  about someone?" he chuckled.

Wade scowled but didn't answer. Peter took that as a yes, and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, and took his hand. "At least meet her."

"Fine," he growled, and let Peter lead him to the front desk. The receptionist tried not to openly stare at Wade with all his scars, but she didn't do a very good job at hiding it. Peter cleared his throat as the merc shot her death glares, and elbowed him in the ribs, as he smiled at the woman. 

"We have an appointment, Parker and-"

"Mr. Wilson?" the receptionist finished for him. Wade nodded curtly, and Peter smiled briefly. "May I see your I.D.s?" she asked. She looked at the two, and decided they definitely needed someone to lighten the mood. "We don't let just anyone in here after all! If we didn't check, a murderer could waltz right in!" she said. Wade couldn't help but smirk and chuckle, Peter cracked half a smile, and let out an exasperated-but-fond sigh. The woman, for the life of her, couldn't figure out what was so funny, but smiled anyway, hoping that the couple in front of her, who had just shown their I.D.s, were not in fact, murdering psychopaths. 

"Right this way!" she herded the couple to a door with a large window, which was covered by a shade. "You can go in to meet your daughter when you're ready," she said, and left them. They could hear a little girl squealing and playing with her toys enthusiastically. Wade froze and grasped Peters arm. Peter was silently panicking, because, after all this, what if he was a terrible parent? He was at risk for dying every day! And sure, while it was quite possibly impossible to kill Deadpool,  _Spider-man_  wasn't quite so indestructable. What if he died, and left her and Wade alone? She was just a child, and his parents had died when  _he_  was a child, he didn't want to repeat the cycle. 

But they  _had_  talked about this. 

Peter took a deep breath, and turned the knob, pushing the door open. They stopped in the doorway to just  _look_ , for a moment. Sitting on the floor was a three year old girl dressed in pink, with two lopsided, brown pigtails. Her face was scrunched up in concentration, as she held in one hand a barbie, and in another, a Spider-man figurine. She looked up, after a moment, and a look of wonder passed over her features, and she turned to the social worker who was sitting on the couch behind her.

"Who are  _they_?" she said breathlessly.

The black woman, who had her hair pulled into a tight bun, smiled at the little girl, "They're going to adopt you, sweetie."

The little girl looked back and forth between Peter and Wade, and the social worker. She narrowed her eyes, "What does  _adopt_ mean?" Peter couldn't help but smile.

And then, to his shock, Wade knelt down beside the child, and said, "It means we're going to be your parents, your dads, and you'd come live with us, if- if you want to."

She looked him over, and then looked at Peter, "I've never had  _two_  daddies before."

"What's your name?" Peter said, as he joined the two on the floor. They knew full well what her name was, and what her last name was going to be, because Wade had insisted she take Peter's last name, because the Canadian authorities knew his civilian identity as well as his 'hero' identity. 

"May," May said proudly, "Like the month!"

"My aunt's name was May, too," Peter said, "She was the best. It seems like all the best girls are named May!" he smiled at her.

She looked them over again, and then looked at Wade, "Why do you look all funny?"

Peter held his breath, "Because I was fighting bad guys, and they didn't like me very much."

"Are you like  _Spider-man_?" She gasped, "He's my favorite!" 

Wade chuckled, and put his hand over Peter's, "Sort of." 

Peter whispered, "Wow, I think this is the most censored I've ever seen you," and stood up, and stretched his legs from the crouch, as he looked at the pair, smiling. This was their  _family_  now. 


End file.
